


Birthday Blues

by Feathers7501, ioascc



Series: Novak-Winchester Household [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/pseuds/ioascc
Summary: Turning thirty should be celebrated, right? Not for one Dean Winchester, parent to two toddlers who spent his entire birthday battling a war zone of poop and vomit. So, Castiel does his best...he cleans the house, brings him pie, and even manages to sneak in some birthday sex.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Novak-Winchester Household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029207
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Feathers and I are at it again! Last year, we wrote Mother’s Day Raincheck and I just could not stop thinking about this particular version of our boys. So we’ve made it into a series! A domestic established smutty A/B/O! Yay! Each entry will be a different period of time in their relationship during different holidays throughout the year. And kicking off this series is Dean’s 30th Birthday in honor of Dean’s birthday tomorrow/today (in Australia).  
> Much love! ioascc

  
  


_Coffee._

That’s what he wants this morning. A huge pot of coffee and for the department head to go fuck herself. He’d never say it out loud, but in the secret recesses of Castiel’s mind, he believes he can be honest with himself about his deep unbridled hatred for the woman. Cas would never even dare tell his mate how much he hates the woman. Dean would go into over-protective Omega mode and ask him to quit and find a different job. His mate is wonderful like that, but they really need the money.

His hatred has grown so strong that the mantra in his head when he talks to Naomi has devolved into a litany of curse words, and it is downright obscene.

He’s the only entomologist on staff, the only melittologist in the state, and an Alpha to boot but Naomi wants to break him and mold him into some version of Castiel that she wants. He won’t let her. He’ll go down swinging, he won’t let this chignon wearing psycho worm her way into his psyche. Castiel has just managed to secure his position as Assistant Professor, he’s the youngest on staff, and they need the little boost in income to comfortably keep Dean home with the kids. He’s one step away from tenure and he’ll be damned if she gets in the way of it.

He hates seven-thirty meetings. Who books a seven-thirty? _Naomi._

“Push the button, Cas,” Dean groans, his feet shuffling as he blindly makes his way across the kitchen, “Jack woke up at three AM again last night, I swear I’m not going to be able to sleep until he’s grown. Maybe by the time he’s a teenager, I’ll be able to sleep.” 

“I imagine he’ll be doing other things to cause you sleeplessness when he’s a teenager. Driving, drugs, girls, grades, attitude,” Cas replies and angrily pushes the button to start the coffee pot. 

“Well,” Dean drops his head down onto the kitchen table with a loud thunk, “I guess I’ll sleep when I’m old and ugly. He’s leeching away all my good looks, one three AM wakeup at a time.” 

Stopping for a moment and really looking at his cranky Omega, Castiel can’t help but stifle his laugh at the stark difference between the two of them. He’s dressed for the day, showered, and changed into business casual attire while Dean is…well, Dean is still wearing the ratty t-shirt and sweatpants from two days ago. His beautiful Omega who is usually so tall and broad-shouldered is stooped, his shoulders rounded with fatigue. Dean’s beautiful face is pale, and there are deep circles almost like bruises around his eyes, and his freckles stand out strikingly against the pallor. His hair is a mess, floppy and greasy and hanging limply over his head. To top off the look, he is sporting a scruffy beard, growing totally untamed. 

He knows his mate is tired. Taking care of a busy three and a half and a two-year-old is exhausting. Castiel knows, he tries to let Dean sleep in on the weekend, and by the time his mate gets up… he’s exhausted. He can’t imagine going all day with those two. He starts the machine and goes over to his mate. 

“Love,” Castiel starts and puts a comforting hand on the back of his mate's neck, massaging a little at the tight muscles, “Why are you up? You should be sleeping.” 

“I wanted to see you,” Dean mumbles into the meat of his own arm, “I never get to see you without the kids. I miss you.” 

An idea stirs in Cas’ mind of date night, but he quiets it, focusing on his Omega. “Go to bed, Dean,” he says with some authority, “Sleep until the kids wake up.” 

“Don’t use your Alpha voice,” Dean retorts, but not with any heat. 

“I’ll use my Alpha voice if you don’t get moving, it’s five-thirty. Jack won’t wake up till seven,” Cas replies his thumb rubbing over Dean’s mating bite. 

“Well, I was hoping to join you in the shower… but you got out too quick,” Dean replies leaning into Castiel’s hand. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean practically purrs when Cas’ fingers card into the back of his hair. The smell of Dean’s sweet arousal in the air. 

“We can’t, _my Omega_ ,” Castiel replies hyper-aware of the time. He cannot be late for work. 

“Do I have to visit your freaking office hours on my birthday?” 

Freezing, Castiel _really_ looks at his Omega. It is his thirtieth birthday today and Castiel has totally forgotten. Between work, Jack, and Claire… they’ve been so busy. 

“No, love,” Castiel catches himself and kisses Dean. Soft kisses, tasting of toothpaste, and sleep. Dean’s beard scratches at his face but it feels good. Pulling him into a hug, his mate practically falls into his arms and scents his neck. “We’ll do something special tonight.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Castiel replies, panicking only slightly. As soon as this dreadful meeting is over he’s going to have to call Sam. Hopefully, he’s not busy, but Castiel will cash in some favors with the other Alpha. 

“We can do something really special _and_ quick right now,” Dean comments, hand wandering into the front of Castiel’s dress pants. Castiel finds himself reacting immediately, he always responds so quickly to Dean. He is putty in his Omega’s hands. They’ve been mated for eight years and he can safely say that he will do anything to make his mate happy. 

“Love,” Castiel scolds, looking at the clock, he’s got twenty minutes of wiggle room that he usually reserves to relax in his office. 

“You have fifteen minutes of wiggle room,” Dean states out loud looking at the same clock. It’s like he has ESP.

“Yes, that is definitely not enough time for my knot to go down,” Cas whines as Dean unzips his pants and frees his erection. 

His mate smiles coyly at him, perfectly straight teeth gleaming in the morning sunlight. Eyes full of mischievous joy and arousal. His perfect bow lips licked wet in anticipation. Dean loves toying with him, loves playing with the rules of Alpha and Omega, and frankly… Dean loves sex.

“You have a fifteen-minute drive and a five-minute walk across campus, Alpha. That just means you need to come quick,” Dean teases, pushing Castiel up against their counter. 

His mate pushes down his sweats, gathers his own sweet slick in one of his hands, and coats their two erections. Castiel breathes deeply, he loves the smell of his mate’s slick. Earthy and sweet, it makes his mouth water and his cock twitch. Dean chuckles, gathering more that has escaped from his ready hole, and touches Castiel’s bottom lip teasingly before dropping his hand and teasing Castiel’s tip with his fingertips. 

Rolling his tongue and tasting the droplet of slick, Castiel hums with pleasure, the love of his life tastes amazing… but Castiel knows they _definitely_ don’t have time for that.

He likes to savor his Omega, to undo him slowly like the gift he is. He likes fucking Dean’s hole with his tongue, swallowing him down, making his mate tremble and scream. 

Castiel Novak will settle for a quick handjob pressed against the counter, but he definitely knows he’s going to worship every inch of his Omega later. 

Dean is quick to work them together, his hand twisting and teasing over their two members. Castiel watches, transfixed on the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing in the meat of Dean’s palm where it is pressed up against Dean’s own beautiful cock. His Omega is big, thick, and beautifully shaped. Castiel secretly laments that really don’t have the time for more than this. 

“I’m going to smell like sex for my meeting,” Castiel groans against Dean’s lips. 

“Good, let that bitch know she doesn’t own you,” he pants and kisses him possessively. 

Dean jacks them quickly, perfunctorily really. The calluses on his hands add delicious friction to the smoothness of his slick. Dean kisses Castiel just the way he likes, hot and messy…a mixture of teeth, lips, and tongue. Torturing him slowly and devouring all of Castiel’s common sense.

Dean’s hand is gliding over his dick, teasing his knot, and pressing more slick into his skin. Dean’s quick hand focuses on the underside of their cock heads, hand tight and just right. It’s not long until Castiel is coming, the aftershocks making him shiver against his mate. Dean uses his t-shirt to catch Castiel’s release but continues to kiss Cas while stroking his own erection until he comes too. Head tilted back, lips parted, Castiel watches his mate come undone. So beautiful, his mate, the mother of his children... _Dean Winchester_. 

They kiss, Dean’s technique lethargic and sloppy now, but he’s careful not to get any of their mutual release on Castiel’s work clothes. 

“Make sure you take your coffee,” Dean jokes, tucking Castiel’s flagging erection back into his pants. Dean is careful not to touch his knot, knowing Castiel could come again very easily. Castiel’s knot tingles at just the thought, wanting to paint his Omega’s skin again and mark him. But, unless Castiel ignores his Alpha instincts he’ll never be able to get to work on time.

  
“So romantic,” Castiel huffs, looking at Dean’s sticky belly and shirt covered in his come, “Take a few minutes and shower today, ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome. Now you aren’t all angry for your meeting. I’m going to hop in after you leave,” Dean says and kisses him, “Hopefully the kids stay sleeping.” 

“I hope so,” Cas says, pouring his coffee, he grabs his Omega before the man darts out of the kitchen to shower, “I love you so much, happy birthday.” 

“I love you too,” and Dean smiles, looking more lively and better already. 

* * *

With Sam unable to watch the kids, Castiel is scrambling to do something special for Dean. He stops and buys all the ingredients to make dinner. Along with pie from a local bakery, he grabs Dean’s favorite whiskey and special oils for a long tub soak. He’s cursing at himself, he’s really fucked it up but he’s hoping that Dean will forgive him. 

Juggling his work bag and the groceries, Castiel fights to open the door to his home and regrets the decision instantly. 

Assaulting his nose is the pungent aroma of shit, vomit, overlaid with omega distress. 

“Dean? Sweetheart?” Castiel calls nervously after dropping everything on the counter. 

It’s like a fucking warzone in the house. The kitchen has food at various states of consumption from one counter to the other. Their medicine drawer is upended. Every single toy is out and scattered from the playroom to the living room. Clothes soaked in bodily fluids are piled up in front of the washer. _Blippi_ , that annoying fucker, is blasting on the TV, and Claire… his sweet angel is calmly sitting in the middle of the chaos. 

“Hi, Daddy,” she says, eating cheese crackers straight from the damn box. She’s still in her pajamas from the night before, her golden blonde hair in a messy bun on top of her head. 

“Hi, baby,” he says sitting next to his sweet girl, “Rough day?” 

“Daddy and Jack are in the bathroom taking a bath again,” she answers and holds out the box towards Castiel. 

“Thank you,” Castiel says and eats a cracker, they’re stale. “How about we help Dad out and pick up some things?” 

“Okay,” Claire agrees easily getting up, “Can I have a bath too with Daddy when Jack is done?” 

“How about we take a shower tonight and make our hair into mohawks instead?” Castiel offers weakly looking around and starting in the living room. He turns off the TV and Claire follows him, picking up toys with her little baby hands. 

“Okay,” Claire answers reasonably, “Can I call Momma tonight?” 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Castiel answers immediately, “Your Momma would love to hear from you.” 

Jimmy, his twin and Claire’s Omega parent, aches that he’s not able to raise Claire. The voices in his head give him no rest and Castiel and Dean adopted Claire shortly after her second birthday. It was rough in the beginning, but Claire is such a sweet girl. 

“Jack puked a lot,” Claire offers Castiel as they put away blocks, cars, stuffed animals, and books. 

“Yeah?” Castiel questions when they move on to the kitchen, Castiel throwing away all the food that was left out. 

“Daddy puked too,” Claire answers, putting away the juice. Struggling to open the fridge but smiling huge when she finally gets it.

“I’m sure it was an interesting day,” Castiel responds weakly, hoping his mate just vomited because of Jack puking. 

“I puked too, but in the toilet,” Claire says proudly. 

“Good girl,” Castiel praises, starting the wash with all the vomit and Jack’s shit covered clothes. He turns the machine on heavy soil and hot, adding extra detergent. Claire watches a little smile on her sweet pixie face. 

“I’m not sick, not like Jack. I just ate something nasty,” Claire offers when Castiel picks her up and sets her up on the kitchen counter. 

Putting away the groceries, Castiel leaves out the pie on top of the oven. He lets out a big sigh and turns to Claire, “Today is Daddy’s birthday, we are going to make dinner for him. Maybe make a card too? Would you like to help?” 

“Yeah!” Claire cheers and Castiel can’t help but smile, “I want you to go get your crayons and paper. While I’m cooking, you're going to make Daddy a card. But first, I’m going to check on Jack and Daddy, ok?” 

“Ok!” 

Castiel first checks their bathroom, empty, so he quickly checks Jack’s room. The other half of his little family is there, Dean quietly humming and rocking Jack in the dark. His sweet mate is sitting in his boxers, holding their toddler close to his chest, rocking with his eyes closed as his life depends on it. The room smells peaceful, if not a little sad.

“Dean?” Castiel whispers, hesitant to come close. 

“He’s asleep,” Dean whispers back, voice rough with emotion, “I’m just holding him.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Castiel simpers when he hears Dean sniff. 

Castiel watches his Omega for a moment, humming _Hey Jude_ in boxers in late January. The house is a little nippy, it’s an old house that they purchased with the dream of filling it with their children, so he goes into their bedroom and grabs clothing for his mate. Returning to Jack’s room, Castiel drops to his knees and puts socks on Dean one foot at a time. With some effort, he slides sweatpants up Dean’s hips, kissing his baby boy and Dean softly. 

“I’m going to make dinner,” he whispers to Dean and kisses him again. In the darkness, he can see Dean nod and sniff wetly again. 

Castiel does exactly that, he makes dinner and feeds the two of them, helps Claire with a birthday card, cleans the entire house, does the laundry, and eventually gets Claire into the shower and into new PJs. They call Jimmy, which makes his twin shine with happiness. He’s having a good day, the medication he’s currently on is working and Claire is over the moon telling her Momma all about Jack’s illness and Dean’s strife. When Claire skips off, Jimmy and Cas chat, and Cas clears up that everybody is ok… he doesn’t want Jimmy to worry, the lines of concern already etching into this twin’s face. 

Eventually, the two of them are watching some sort of princess show before bed when Dean finally emerges from upstairs, dressed in one of Castiel’s baggy Stanford sweatshirts. 

“Dinner is staying warm in the oven,” Castiel says softly, getting up and following Dean into the kitchen. 

“Thank you, sunshine,” Dean replies softly, clearly worn out by his day. His mate stands in the doorway of the kitchen and looks out at the restored kitchen. 

“I’ll take care of Claire’s bedtime,” Castiel states, plating Dean food and his hands petting his partner’s shoulders, “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m alright. Jack puked down the front of me, which in turn triggered me. God, I hate throwing up,” Dean sighs and eats some of the casserole prepared. 

“I bought pie, Claire and I can sing if you’re up for it,” Castiel softly murmurs against his mates’ temple, scenting his hair. He even smells exhausted. His poor sweet mate, not how he wanted his thirtieth birthday to end. 

“I’d love that,” Dean sniffles. 

“And maybe I can run you a real bath, get you a drink,” Cas adds, “You can go to bed early.” 

Dean looks over at their daughter, his face long and sad. He looks up at Castiel, green eyes shining and it’s almost pitiful when his deep voice whispers, “What about birthday sex?” 

“We can totally have birthday sex,” Castiel answers quickly, running a hand down Dean’s arm. Reveling in the flex and strength of his mate’s muscle. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, love,” Castiel responds softly against Dean’s lips, “I can never say no to my beautiful Omega.” 

They sing Happy Birthday, but Claire declares passionately that they can’t have pie without Jack. “ _It’d be unfair, Daddy.”_ Her proclaiment makes Dean tear up all over again, and Castiel can’t quite tell if it’s because of Claire’s thoughtfulness or being denied pie on his birthday. 

They put Claire to bed together, Dean insisting. 

After he pours his mate a small glass of his favorite whiskey, he guides the tired Omega up to the bathroom and draws a bath for him. Unclothing Dean slowly is one of his favorite things he often doesn’t get to do, usually they rip each other’s clothes off with brute strength and impatience, but right now his Omega is submissive and Castiel craves to make him feel cherished. He kisses the exposed skin slowly, tasting Dean with flicks of his tongue. 

At the perfect temperature and depth, Castiel helps his sweet Omega to sink into the waiting water. Dean lets out a sigh that has to have come from his toes and he watches his mate unfurl, his scent mellowing so sweetly. 

Castiel scoots close to the tub, next to Dean on the floor. 

“Are you going to get in?” Dean questions him, sinking further into the bubbles. 

“No love, this is just for you,” Castiel responds. His mate pouts only a little, but Castiel remains steadfast and watches as Dean slowly sips his drink. When he’s finished, Castiel gathers the shampoo and soap to lather into Dean’s hair and skin. With tenderness, he massages Dean’s scalp and his sure and strong mate melts visibly under his hands. If he were capable, Castiel would expect Dean to purr under his ministrations. 

Gathering up a washcloth and soap, Castiel works a slow methodical lather into Dean’s skin. He makes sure he uses the right pressure not to tickle Dean and when he washes Dean’s sex, he’s clinical. His mate lets out a little needy moan when the back of his hand brushes his cock. 

“Alpha,” Dean implores. 

“Relax, we have time,” Castiel soothes. With Dean washed, Castiel allows himself to become entranced with water droplets running over Dean’s freckles. Freckle to freckle, his fingers follow a path down over Dean’s shoulders to his hands. His mates’ freckles were one of the first things he noticed about him, that and the way the fall sun illuminated the starburst of gold that sparkled in the moss green of his eyes. The Omega had cornered him in the Quad during Valentine’s Day weekend. Castiel had been awestruck, definitely tongue-tied while Dean had been sure, so cocky. 

At the time, Dean was working full time at his father’s garage and basically running the place, four years his senior Dean had seemed so worldly compared to Castiel who was just a freshman. Dorky, insecure, not quite grown into his limbs faced with Dean’s beauty… it had been daunting. 

Castiel is so grateful for his true mate, wanting him to feel appreciated and loved. His mate had hung in there, even when they lived in the shoebox apartment with the extremely thin walls while he attended university.

His mind filled with thoughts of the past, Castiel follows beads of water over Dean’s nipples. Taking note that the beautiful pert buds are the same color as Dean’s lips and the tip of his mate’s erect cock. Transfixed on his Omega’s beauty, Castiel’s fingers skate down the sides of his ribs and up, bringing warm water to run over his pectorals. 

“Cas, _Alpha_ ,” Dean squirms, displacing the water. His Omega is restless and calling out to Castiel’s Alpha. 

Standing, Cas unplugs the tub and holds out the towel for Dean to be wrapped up in. He dries Dean slowly, his mate letting out soft keens of pleasure and breathy imploring ‘Cas, Alpha, please.’ He spreads Dean out on the bed, warming the massage oil in his hand, and with tight reins on his Alpha, Castiel massages every square inch of Dean’s flesh. Dean settles a little, but his hips undulate up into Castiel’s hand whenever his hands get anywhere near them.

“ _Mine_ ,” Castiel commands, dragging a finger down the crevice between Dean’s cheeks to gather slick. Tasting his mate’s slick, Castiel lets out a low growl. “More Omega.” 

“ _Oh fuck, Alpha,_ ” Dean moans loudly, panting lips parted. Dean flips over his stomach quickly, presenting eagerly, his hole fluttering and slick escaping. 

With the flat of his tongue, Castiel laps at Dean’s hole moaning at his mate’s taste. Dean’s earthy honey taste fills his senses and Castiel licks him from the root of his cock to his hole. Castiel loves that his Omega is a man, drawing one ball into his mouth at a time, rolling them around with his tongue softly. 

Castiel loves listening to Dean’s soft cries of passion, for him to fall apart and to feel him shake. His Omega is a strong, devastatingly handsome man and Castiel takes great joy breaking him down to a quivering mess in the bedroom. Dean’s hips move and flex, searching for more, reminding Castiel to touch his Omega’s cock, beautifully flushed and leaking, he wraps a hand around the appendage loving the feel of its weight in his hand. Occasionally, in the heat of his ruts, he’ll beg Dean to fuck him… intent only on reaching the pinnacle of pleasure. Pausing, Castiel wonders if that is something Dean would like for his birthday. 

“What are you doing? Don’t stop, god… don’t stop,” his Omega whines loudly, arching and pushing back against Castiel’s tongue. 

Feeling pleased with his Omega, Castiel sucks on his hole, making Dean yelp out and moan so loudly that Castiel prays it doesn’t wake the kids. Fresh slick hits Castiel’s tongue. 

“Cas,” Dean pants, “Fingers, Alpha, need something.” 

With one last swipe of his tongue, Castiel sort of does as his Omega requested. Fingers playing, he runs his fingers through the slick escaping to smear down Dean’s balls and over his cock. He jacks Dean, reaching around him, with his own slick. He doesn’t penetrate Dean, reserving that right for his cock and knot. 

“Please,” Dean cries loudly. 

“Shhh, you’ll wake the babies,” Castiel chuckles, nipping at Dean’s buttocks. 

“Then, _please, please, please_ , _fuck me,_ _Alpha_. Need your knot, fill me up,” Dean babbles out. 

With his Alpha strength, Castiel flips Dean onto his back and blankets Dean’s body with his own quickly. Pressing a kiss to his Omega’s lips for the first time tonight, Dean quickly takes over. His Omega is all passionate desperation, rolling his tongue up into Castiel’s mouth, nibbling on his jaw, working his lips between his teeth, and devouring Castiel’s moans. Dean pulls hard on Castiel’s clothing, his beard scratching at his exposed skin leaving rashes in its wake.

“Omega,” his Alpha warns to slow down, making Dean squirm and keen. Backing up, Castiel makes room to remove his clothing. Now naked, Dean resumes his impatient and desperate petting. Castiel can’t get any purchase with his needy Omega tonight. 

“Dean,” Castiel groans, when Dean sucks and bites on his old mating mark, “You wanna ride me?” 

“Oh fuck yes, Alpha,” Dean is so enthusiastic pushing Castiel over that he can’t help but to chuckle. His laughter dies in his throat when his mate instantly sinks down on him. Dean’s wet heat banishes any further thoughts. 

His mate rides him, intent on his own pleasure and Castiel is just along for the experience. Strong bow legs flex and rise, allowing Dean to work himself down Castiel’s cock. His hand anchored in the middle of Castiel’s chest, fingers splayed, Dean is in his own world with his eyes closed in bliss, throat bared, and lips parted. 

“Omega,” he rumbles, making Dean’s eyes lazily open, half hooded and pupil blown. 

“Feel so good, Cas,” Dean moans, rolling his hips to hit _that_ spot. “Alpha, you feel so good, been wanting this all day. Want you so fucking bad, all the time.” 

Castiel can feel his knot slowly building, knowing his mate likes to talk dirty, he pants out, “I was hard all day, smelling like you. _My Omega. Mine._ The whole office knew.” 

“Yeah?” Dean pants out, mouth dropping open when he hits his prostate again. His mate’s thrusts stutter out of rhythm and so Castiel takes over, grabbing his hips, Cas pistons up into his Omega. Hard and fast, chasing their releases. Dean moans loud and long, thanking Cas for fucking into him, telling him his knot is going to feel so good. 

Truly, his mate is very complimentary stuffed full of Alpha cock. 

“Come Omega,” he growls once his knot catches his tight rim. With a harsh gasp, Dean comes untouched over Castiel’s stomach. His Alpha howls in satisfaction and slams his knot, tying them together and coming deep inside his now pliant Omega. He lets out a shout himself, reveling in the feeling of Dean’s muscles clenching so tightly around him. 

“Shit Cas,” Dean pants, patting his chest, “That was good.” 

“Glad you approve,” Castiel huffs out. 

“Can we eat pie when your knot goes down?” 

“Of course, love. I’ll stop and get another one for Jack and Claire,” Castiel sighs out, throwing an arm over his eyes, his breathing still harsh. Dean flexes, trying to get comfortable, making Castiel clench and come all over again. 

“The more you move, the longer we have to wait for pie,” Castiel half-heartedly scolds, holding his mate’s hips still. He’s not complaining, it feels really fucking good to come multiple times. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean rolls his eyes, “I just forgot how much it sucks to be knotted on top. Much prefer being on bottom.” 

“Cuddles,” Cas answers, stroking his mate’s leg. The fine hairs making his palm tingle. 

“Cuddles,” Dean agrees, and so Cas uses his strength to flip them slowly. He may have come another time in the process, but Dean doesn’t complain. He just wraps around Cas, enjoying the weight of his Alpha laying on top of him. 

“Better?” 

“Much.” Dean scents his neck and even nibbles at his old mating gland, “Can we warm it back up in the oven? I think we have vanilla ice cream?” 

“Love, it’s your birthday… we can do whatever you want.” 

  
  



End file.
